xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Ch’rell(Utrom Shredder)
Ch’rell (also known as Torrinon, Kako Naso, Duke Acureds, Oroku Saki, and the Utrom Shredder) is the central antagonist of the 2003 TV series) and the most recurring villain. He was the main Shredder; he has the most history with the Turtles and Splinter. He is called the Utrom Shredder as he is not truly human, but an Utrom named Ch'rell who uses an Utrom exo-suit (a humanoid vessel). He is a notorious intergalactic war criminal, who has adopted numerous aliases. He is the only known blood-red Utrom (as opposed to the species' normal pink appearance), has a purple scar over his left eye and three horn like protrusions on each side and the center of his head. Ch’rell acts as the primary antagonist of the first three seasons of the 2003 TV series and the film Turtles Forever, but as a minor antagonist for the rest of the series. History Ch'rell is a sociopathic member of the Utroms, a technically very advanced and peace-loving alien race. Unlike his peers, however Ch'rell was hungry for power and psychopathic; he tried to expand his power base by war, and went from planet to planet, unleashing war and destruction spreading terror and crime, which made him an enemy of the other Utroms. Ch'rell became a very dangerous enemy of the Utroms and the greatest criminal of the universe, the cause of confirmed millions, if not billions, of deaths. It wasn't until after three centuries of searching and considerable effort, that the ship under Mortu's command captured him and took him into custody and prepared to transport him back to the Utrom homeworld to be put him on trial. En route to home, just above the earth from hundreds of years ago Ch'rell escaped and sabotaged the propulsion systems of the transport, causing it to crash-land on Earth more specifically in the Sengoku period of feudal Japanese history. In the confusion that followed the crash, Ch'rell escaped out into the wilds of Feudal Japan. When the other Utroms realized the position in which they were now in, they took the remaining technology from the shipwreck to create robot bodies so they could hide amongst the human. The aliens realize that Earth technology is too primitive to be of any value in getting them home, thus they decide that they'll just have to wait for technology to develop… no matter how long it takes. In the test, of an exoskeleton prototype Ch'rell succeeded to overwhelm its operator and to steal the suit. Now able also to move undetected among men, he learned the martial arts and placing a coat of samurai armor around it, Ch'rell took on the guise of the Shredder, inspired by the legends he'd heard about a feared warrior from ancient times – namely, the very first Shredder. Using the flipped three-toe sign of the dragon of the Ninja Tribunal, used by the original human Oroku Saki, and in the course of time he proceeded to create the Foot Clan, a band of his own loyal ninja to seek revenge on his fellow Utroms and to realize his plans of conquest. In doing so, he became the Tengu Shredder's unofficial successor. But Ch'rell's plans could not be fully realized, because the other Utroms were not idle. To protect themselves and the innocent people from Ch'rells, they in turn founded a secret society, the Guardians. The Shredder has planned to secretly fight the Utroms and their human Guardians for a thousand years. He commanded some humans to forge the Sword of Tengu out of Utrom metal. When it was done, he killed its creators, fabricating the tale that it "fell from the heavens" and was made by the goblins, but he lost it at some time in the past. Years after World War II, the Shredder learned of the Utroms' Japanese base from their unsuccessful Guardian, Yukio Mashimi who ultimately betrayed the Utroms to Ch'rell. The Shredder had his Foot Ninja attack the compound but was unprepared for the secret escape pods. It wasn't until a Guardian and Yukio Mashimi's former friend Hamato Yoshi came to take revenge on Mashimi for the death of his girlfriend. The Shredder ordered Mashimi to fight Yoshi alone and Yoshi ultimately wins the fight and escapes. As the Utroms succeeded just in time to escape from Japan. The Shredder would later follow a lead that the Utroms were in New York. By the 20th century, Ch'rell's established his human alias as Oroku Saki, an influential billionaire businessman secretly leading a massive underground criminal empire with the Foot. At the same time he created important links with the New York underworld, especially with the Purple Dragons, their leader Hun became one of his most loyal henchmen. Ch'rell at sometime before or after this, found an abandoned young human orphan girl named Karai. He adopted her and raised her as if she was his own. He taught her everything he knew about ninjutsu and leadership, explaining to her that the Utroms were wrongfully hunting him (and in his mind they were). Outside of the Utroms, she is the only one initially to know the truth about him. Despite not being the demonic version of the Shredder, Ch'rell is shown to have control of some of his minions, due to the fact he holds the Heart of Tengu. Throughout it all, Shredder hunts for the Utroms to exact his revenge and prevent them from re-capturing him. He took a contingent of his ninja to New York City, to establish a branch of the clan there leaving his adoptive daughter Karai in charge of the Japanese division, until he she would catch up to him in America. Since Yoshi accompanied the Utroms to America and Ch'rell came to their, he located Hamato Yoshi, one of the Utroms' foremost guardians, and demanded to know the Utroms' location but the Guardian refused to answer and the Shredder murdered him in front of his pet rat, Splinter. During the struggle, Yoshi's pet rat, Splinter, escapes and winds up in the sewers, where he and four baby turtles are accidentally exposed to mutagenic ooze created by the Utroms and consequently mutate into sentient humanoid forms. Splinter teaches them the art of the Ninja which he had learned through mimicry of Yoshi. First Battle Fifteen years later, Shredder continued to rule New York’s underworld until, theTurtles begin encountering the Foot Clan and unknowingly foil several of Shredder's plans. The Ninja Turtles stopped a group of Purple Dragons who tried to steal an armored car full of money. Next they stopped Baxter Stockman’s Mousers from robbing banks in New York. Finally Shredder managed to retrieve the Sword of Tengu, along with one of the Utrom’s exo-suits, so he knew they were still around. But then the Turtles got their hands on it and Shredder decided he had to get rid of them, assigning Hun and Stockman to find some way to deal with them. Hun managed to captureRaphael, then let him go so Stockman’s Foot Tech Ninjas could follow him. The plan failed, but from what Hun did find out from Raphael, Shredder learned the Turtles did not know about the Utrom, so they could be of use to him. Ch'rell became intrigued with the strange creatures that constantly interfered in his operations. He wanted to meet with these creatures, hoping to bring them to his side. He invited Leonardo to his home as Oroku Saki, telling him that there was a great evil that his Foot Clan fought and that they should join forces to stop it. However Splinter told Leonardo and the other Turtles what Oroku Saki really was. When the Turtles found out about his evil nature (though Splinter was hardly an unbiased witness), they they went to confront him and refused to join them. After they refused to join Shredder, a fight started and though they managed to fight off his Foot Ninjas and Hun, the Shredder reveals himself to the Turtles but more skilled than them and was able to send them running. Splinter managed to help them regroup and they faced the Foot Clan again, but Shredder took them down one by one nearly killing them. However when Splinter tricked him into cutting the support for a water tower, which was then kicked onto him. The water swept Shredder off the building, before the water tower itself fell on him. Ch'rell was unharmed by this, but it did delay him long enough for the turtles to get away. Thinking they'd heard the last of him, the Ninja Turtles left with Splinter, but Shredder was far from done. However immediately afterwards, Leonardo, who’d accidentally ended up in the past, came across Shredder, but beat him. Shredder and the Foot Clan followed Leonardo through time portals, ending up on Sh'Okanabo's space ship. They tried to take the technology, but with Sh’Okanabo and the Turtles to deal with, Shredder and his Foot Clan were defeated, ending up in their normal time. Second Round With the Turtles beginning to mix gradually into his affairs, Ch'rell developed a pathological hatred of them, and becomes their bitter enemy, which often resulted in his plans more quickly being doomed to failure. While he lost his first major battle against them and Splinter, he later deals them a crushing defeat. Ch'rell had his ninja search the sewers to draw out the Turtles. Months later, Leonardo was attacked and almost beaten to death by the Foot Clan, along with Shredder who snapped his swords in half. After tossing Leonardo through the window of April O'Neil’s Second Time Around shop, Shredder led the Foot Clan to attack it. Eventually, the Turtles, along with Casey Jones and April were forced into a walk-in freezer (since the store used to be a supermarket). As the police showed up, Shredder barred the door, cut a gas pipe, and dropped a fire bomb, which caused a explosion. The antique shop is burned to the ground and everyone is presumed dead. However the Turtles, Splinter, Casey, and April escaped the explosion, retreating to a farmhouse inNorth Hampton that belonged to Casey's grandmother. But Ch'rell had to be absolutely certain that his enemies were dead and Baxter Stockman "confirmed" they were dead. After recovering out of town this distraction allowed the Turtles to Return to New York. Leonardo leads his brothers and Splinter in an assault on Karai and Chaplin aboard, leaving many of his troops and weapons back onEarth, but he was confident he could contact his other forces elsewhere. Ch'rell installed himself into a larger, more powerful four-armed exo-suit and went to finish off the Turtles, who had stolen aboard. As he entered a final battle with the Turtles, Ch'rell proceeded to defeat both them and Splinter easily. He nearly succeeded in finishing them all off, but Karai's last minute interference prevented him from doing so. However, the Shredder was forced to fall back after EPF missile launches made things difficult and the Turtles attempted to overload the core as their last resort. They used the Fugitoid Program to overload the ship’s core, which would destroy everything including themselves, so as to stop Shredder. Luckily However, an Utrom ship came by and placed the ship in a time stasis field, evacuating everyone before the explosion. On the Utrom homeworld in Galaxy Theta, Ch'rell was placed on trial before the Utrom Tribunal for his actions where he is extracted from his armor and his aliases were given. With Karai and Dr. Chaplin also arrested, the recuperating Turtles and Splinter alongside the Figutoid (whose conscious was placed in another robot body) watched the trial. The Utrom Tribunal mention the testimonies of the other aliens: * Dolphette's testimony had mentioned that Ch'rell launched an attack on the planet Enethone where over 1,000,000 innocent inhabitants perished. * Wan-ran Otho's testimony had mentioned that Ch'rell incited and funded a civil war on Eno II in an effort to mine their raw minerals without restriction. 3.2,000,00 lives perished in the civil war. * The final mentioning was that Ch'rell tried various attempts to take over the Utrom government through an illegal and violent coup. Upon being found guilty for all the chaos and destruction he’d wrought throughout the universe, the Utrom Tribunal members ultimately sentence him to eternal exile on the ice asteroid Mor Gal Tal. As Ch'rell is teleported away, the Utrom Tribunal leader quotes "May your actions haunt you forever." With Ch'rell gone, Hun would turn the Purple Dragons into an organized crime syndicate and Karai would take over the Foot Clan as the new Shredder with Chaplin at her side. Powers On his own, Ch’rell isn’t the most dangerous enemy, given his small size and body design. However he has demonstrated great craftiness, speed, and strength, successfully knocking around his 1987 counterpart and Krang. When Ch'rell is in his exo-suit as the Shredder, he has demonstrated great skill at martial arts, out-fighting all of the Turtles and his primary weapon is the claws on his armored hand. Shredder is extremely technologically knowledgeable due to being an Utrom and has numerous forms of advanced technology at his disposable. Action Figures The following toys were released based on Ch'rell's Shredder. 2003 Edit Shredder: Modeled after his original Armour from the 2003 cartoon, but with a slightly bluish tint to his armor. Accessories include two Swords of Tengu (which can combine at the handle), a guan dao, and two shuriken. Armorized Shredder: A slightly modified version of the previously released Shredder 2003 Shredder figure, the armor on this figure is silver. The shoulder and hand armor is vacuum-metalized and detachable. The helmet is also detachable, revealing Oroku Saki's visage below. Mutatin' Shredder: Retooled from the 1993 Mutatin' Shredder to appear closer to the 2003 version. This version had a black kimono and a helmet more closely designed to the 2003 Shredder. Saki's scar from the 2003 is also missing (the head is a completely different sculpt). Accessories include a guan dao and a canister of Ooze (green slime version - not the small faux canister that was included with previous toys). 2004 Edit Air Ninja Shredder: Visually similar to the first 2003 Shredder, it also comes with flight gear including wings and a jet pack, and a cross strap design on the figure's front. Other accessories include two Swords of Tengu. 2005 Edit Combat Warriors Shredder: Also visually similar to the first 2003 Shredder, the main difference is the lack of shoulder armor. Combat Warriors Shredder has weapon spinning action. Accessories include a guan dao, a tri-point staff, and two Swords of Tengu. Feudal Shredder: Based on Shredder's armor from the Secret Origins episodes that took place in feudal Japan, only his armor is a little darker. This figure has an action feature that makes him 'crumple' in defeat when a button is pressed on his chest; a dial on the back sets him back to normal. Accessories include a guan dao, and removable shoulder and hand armor, and a removable helmet. Ninja Action Shredder: Yet another figure designed after the 2003 figure, this one has two guan dao permanently strapped to his back. Ninja Action Shredder has a cartwheeling action feature. His only accessory is a vault door to cartwheel through. Aside from his usual exo-suit Shredder has used a few other versions that are more powerful, such as the one he made based on Krang’s suit. This version can grow to giant size and has a number of weapons built into the hands. Behind the scenes * Peter Laird and Lloyd Goldfine both had direct involvement in creating this new "Evil Utrom" twist on the classic villain Shredder in preproduction (shown in the gallery below). In 2003 several concepts of what the 'Saki' Utrom,1 Ch'rell could/would look like were created by Laird himself. Specific 'tweaks' by Peter were also made on the final look of the restraining helmet used to shackle Ch'rell in Mortu's prison aboard the Utrom's ship. * No official toy of the actual physical Utrom form of Ch'rell was produced. However, one was almost released. Steve Murphy did reveal some concept art on a never made Ch'rell figure that would have been released in late 2008. The visual (shown in the gallery below) shows a take off of Ch'rell's restraining helmet that was attached to a scorpion-like, mechanical bio-suit complete with firing missiles and bladed pincers. * An abandoned idea for Fast Forward would have featured Ch'rell surviving into the year 2105 and taking over the body of a Triceraton, thus becoming the TriShreddaton. Trivia * In the video game Mutant Nightmare, the Shredder fires electric bolts but in the series he doesn't. * In the Turtles Forever movie, the 1987 Shredder found him instead of Tengu Shredder while looking for his TMNT 2003 counterpart even though the Tengu Shredder is technically the Oroku Saki of that world. This is likely due to Ch'rell being the most "major" of the three Shredders, and also possibly because at the time Ch'rell was still alive (as Tengu Shredder's unofficial successor) while Tengu Shredder was not. * He also made a cameo in the Mirage Comics. * The Turtles thought that Ch'rell was destroyed in "The Shredder Strikes Part 2", "Return to New York Part 3", and "Secret Origins Part 3". Ch'rell was Destroyed in "Exodus, Part 2" but returned in the movie "Turtles Forever". * It was Ch'rell who made The Utroms crash land on earth millions of years ago. * The Turtles found out that Shredder was Utrom in "Secret Origins Part 3". * Ch'rell is often considered as one of the most evil cartoon characters ever. Category:TMNT Universe Category:Armor Users Category:Tacticians Category:Cyborgs Category:Aliens Category:Super Centenarians Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Champions Category:Sword Wielders Category:Archer Category:Independently Wealthy Category:Political Leaders Category:Leaders of Teams Category:Super Soldiers Category:Samurai Category:Big Bad Category:Puppet Master Category:Most Wanted List Category:CEOs Category:Cybernaut Category:Veterans Category:Millionaires Category:Aristocrats Category:Legendary Character Category:Legal Guardian Category:Driver Category:Pilot Category:Invulnerability Category:Multilingualism Category:Genocidal Villains‏‎ Category:Utroms‏ Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Foot Clan Category:Ninja Category:Body Alteration Category:Kidnapper Category:Thief Category:Traitor Category:Murder Category:Deceased Category:Extra Terrestrial Biological Entities Category:Martial Artist Category:Hero Killer Category:Male Category:Noah's Ark Category:Immigrants Category:Business Owners Category:Gangster Category:Turtles Rogues Gallery Category:Serial Killer Category:Turtles Rogues Gallery Category:One-Man Army Category:A Class Category:Mafia Boss Category:Boss Battle Category:Murder Category:Teachers